Pirate Titans
The five Pirate Titans are the five most wanted pirates in the world. Their crimes are stated to be so great, that their meer existence is a sin, and they are only wanted dead, not alive. Overview The Pirate Titans are the five most wanted pirates in the world, due to terrible offenses they committed against the World Government. They are stated to be so wanted, that the Government does not want them dead or alive, just dead. Apophis hypothesized that the reason they are wanted so much is because many of the offenses they committed were directly against high-ranking officials in the government and that these high bounties are a way of "getting back". The exact crimes they commit to warrant their bounties generally vary, but most of them at some point attacked and killed at least one of the World Nobles. Even though they are based in the New World, none of them are subordinate to any of the Yonko. This is because the fact that they are constantly sought after and hounded by the Marines would attract unwanted attention, and create problems the emperors would not want to deal with. To that end, the Titans keep to themselves, and avoid the attention of other groups. All of them are allies of the Dark Syndicate, or more specifically Zero. The reasons vary, to owing Zero a favor, to being paid by him to work with the Syndicate. Compared to other allies like the Forty Thieves of the Ancient Sea Pirates, the Titans are not as active in their alliance, only really acting when called upon. Aside from Zero's lieutenants, Esquerda and Certo, the Titans were the only ones who knew about Zero's plan. Strength Despite their feared reputations, and high bounties, none of the five are as powerful as the Yonko, and are not considered to be among Great Powers. Apophis outright states at one point that if any of them attempted to war with any of the Yonko, they'd assuredly lose. With the exception of the Tuya Twins, they only have one ship under their command, and comparably small crews. However, all of the Titans are still skilled combatants, and considered among the pinnacle fighters in the world. All five of them possess Devil Fruit abilities (three Logia and two Zoan). They also possess enough influence and pull in the Dark Syndicate to make their voices heard, and their wishes known. Members *'"Fog Ghost" Messorem': (former) Captain of the Fog Pirates; eater of the Kiri Kiri no Mi; 2.5 billion beri; wanted for the destruction of an entire island, the death of its entire population, and the death of three Marine vice-admirals *'Serpentenes "Dread Serpent" Apophis': Captain of the Snake Eye Pirates; eater of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra; 1.5 billion beri; wanted for the murder of five World Nobles *'"Armor Skin" Rako': Captain of the Hardskin Pirates; eater of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Triceratops; 1.4 billion beri; wanted for the destruction of a World Government estate, and the murder of three World Nobles *'Tuya "Green Hand" Mina': Captain of the Forest Pirates; eater of the Kojo Kojo no Mi; 1.2 billion beri; wanted for the death of three World Nobles *'Tuya "Ink Hand" Rina': Captain of the Ink Pirates; eater of the Inku Inku no Mi; 1.2 billion beri; wanted for the death of three World Nobles History Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps In the aftermath of the Syndicate's collapse, the Titans all scattered again to the various corners of the world. Trivia *All of the Titans are rather tall, with Rako being the tallest at 25,3 and Mina being the shortest at 6,6.